Damn, Now What?
by Kitt21
Summary: Oh no! Another human is in the Bionicle world. She died and came back as one of our favorite heroes, will the island ever be the same? The spirit world really needs a road map. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Bionicle or any other merchandise belonging to Lego. I only own my O.C. that appears in this story and the idea behind it. This story is also not beta-ed so please be kind if you wish to flame.**

* * *

Breathing

Hard

Fast

Labored

Explosions

Bright

Intense

Yet somehow muted.

I barely see the bodies running around and near me.

I think they are yelling; at me or each other I don't know.

My body feels heavy, I can't even get up to run.

I should feel scared.

I should feel pain.

I should feel something, anything.

I should be dead.

But I'm not.

I finally feel something. Someone touching me, lifting me up, and taking me somewhere.

_WHY_ don't I feel scared.

This person could be taking me somewhere to rape me for all I know, that's what people do to girls like me.

My hearing's clearing up; I hear what the people around me are saying.

"Why did you let that happen?" A female voice demanded, it was strangely familiar.

"I didn't _let_ it happen." A strong, monotone voice answered back. This one too sounded familiar, but I can't place it. It's so hard to think.

"You were supposed to be watching his back! He could have been _killed_!"

"It was not my fault he did what he did. You can't tell him not to do anything and expect him to listen." Who are they talking about? Did someone else get hurt as well? Did they get hurt because of me? Oh my head hurts, feel like someone did a river dance on my skull. I feel more than hear the moan that slips from my lips.

"Shush, I think he's coming around." A deep, deep voice speaks above my head. Does nothing to help my pain.

"Tahu? Tahu are you ok?" The girl asks.

Tahu? Are they talking to a guy using the Bionicle toy character's name? Must be a nickname. And people say that _I'm_ obsessed. My vision is starting to clear up, but slowly. I let another moan out and this time I hear it. I sound like I've been gargling gravel.

A blue figure is in front of me and puts its hand on my head. My vision swims back to normal finally. I see the blue figure in front of me and my eyes nearly bug out of my head. I recognize who this is. I've seen this person in a movie, read comics about them, I've even seen them as a toy. But that's exactly what they were!

Toa Gali Nuva was looking at me in concern. I blink a couple of times, not computing what I was seeing. I have to be dead, I can't be seeing a story character in front of me. But I thought you were supposed to see pearly gates and family. Or I could be in the bad place and they're taunting me. A wave of pain and nausea disproves the death theory and any dream theories.

"Tahu?" Gali asks.

Before I can register anything else, another wave of pain and nausea force me to jerk out of whoever's arms I'm in and I land on my hands and knees, heaving up whatever is in my stomach. Oh, that can't be good for my already abused throat. Oh god, if I wasn't dead before, please let me die right now. I feel somebody rubbing my back. For however long, I hurl up what felt like an entire thanksgiving spread. I don't remember eating celery. A few more dry heaves and my stomach stills. I sit back on my legs, unsure of how long my arms could have held me for. I don't even want to attempt to get up.

My mind just completely shuts down, not even registering the movement of bodies behind me, just staring at the dirt in front of me. I finally return from Neverland when someone picks me up again. I can't take it anymore and I start to black out. The last thing I register is Gali saying to me,

"It's alright Tahu."

Why is she…calling me…Tahu?

My….name…..is….

* * *

**I hope you liked this prologue. I am still working on the rest of the story, and I can't promise regular updates, but I won't abandon it. Just please be patient with me. Love to all who reveiw, even the flamers. (Remember, their input is important too)**


	2. First Day

**AN: Hey. This is the first story I've made that will have two points of view, my characters and third person. Now, when I talk about Tahu, I'm referring to my character because Tahu is now possessed by my character, and even though my character is female, I'll be referring to her as Tahu and a he when in third person, I know it's confusing, but please bear with me. **

_My POV_

Oh. What happened? The last thing I remember was seeing my favorite Toa team, the Toa Nuva. But that can't be right, I probably just got a major concussion from my near death experience.

Confused? Let me elaborate.

This seriously happened, I do not make this up when I say I got run over by a couple of stupid, idiotic boys going for a joyride. Most of the guys in my town love to go fast. In cars, go-carts, motorcycles, anything. I was listening to my media player, trying to make my ears bleed, so I didn't hear the car coming until I saw out of the corner of my eye, a large car coming at me. It was a red Tahoe. And the reason I know this is 'cause I was hit by a Tahoe once before, but the last one wasn't goin' as fast as this one was.

The next thing I know, I'm floating in complete darkness. I can't really remember much of what happened aside from being afraid, then something telling me I must go back, something about duty. Then the next thing I know I'm laying on the cold hard ground, disoriented and in the most pain I've ever felt in my entire life.

_Then_ the weirdness starts. I wake up to find myself in the body of Toa Tahu Nuva. Glad I'm a Bionicle fan or I'd probably be screwed. After I woke up and saw myself surrounded be my favorite Toa team, I rightly and justly pass out. Later I regain consciousness enough to judge where I was by what the other Toa said. I kept going in and out of consciousness, but I learned about the situation.

Apparently the Toa Nuva were fighting the Makuta, but he sicced his Manas crabs on them. Tahu was able to distract the Rahi long enough for the other Toa to trap Makuta in a rock tomb. But before they all could escape, Tahu was caught by the crabs claws and squeezed to death.

As in doornail, the great beyond, kicked the bucket, his heart light had gone out kind of dead. So when I had died myself and got sent back I somehow got sidetracked and wound up in a dead hero's body. Sounds like something out of a Tim Burton movie, maybe the after life needs a road map.

Oh lord this is too confusing, I hope I just have a bad concussion and when I open my eyes, I'll be in a hospital, doped out on morphine.

…

Wait

…

This is so not a hospital

_Normal POV_

Days pass before Toa Tahu wakes up from his near coma. He woke up inside his hut and looked around, a confused expression on his face. _'This is so not a hospital.'_ He thought, throwing off his blanket and swinging his legs off the bed. He tried to stand up a few times, but his legs were pretty shaky and his head spun. Placing a hand to his head and shaking it a bit, he waited for the dizziness to pass by looking around his room.

It was pretty modest for belonging to the leader of the islands heroes. It held the bed, with a side table, and a shelf near the door on the other side of the bed. Feeling a slight breeze on the back of his neck caused him to look behind him and see an open window that showed the sky outside pretty well, and judging from the color, it was near dawn. Leaning over and looking outside, he saw a large rock wall surrounding the area, with a light glow coming from crevices. _'Must be in Ta-Koro.'_ He thought.

Finally getting up without falling over, Tahu made his way to his door and opened it to find another room. This one had a couch, side table, a larger table set near the wall, and chairs. From the amount, he guessed that the other Toa brought them there. Sitting on the large table was his swords, polished and glistening from the light coming from out another open window.

Sitting down, he stared at the swords for a few minutes before bringing up a hand and trailing a finger down the edge. When the blade started to glow, he whipped his hand back and stared wide eyed at the weapon. Then mentally kicked himself, remembering that the Toa's weapons would often glow when touched by their owners. Bringing his hand back down and trailing the sword again, he marveled at the beauty and craftsmanship of it. _'I guess it really isn't a dream.'_ He thought. _'Now what am I going to do?'_

He sat there until he could see the predawn light coming through the window. He decided that he was going to skip going back to his bed and waiting for the Toa, he could remember hearing them when he was still going in and out of his coma, and he didn't like what he heard. _'There is no way I'm staying here to see them.'_ He thought. _'Especially Gali, man that girl is scary. She might be the wisest of the team, but she sure isn't the pacifist.'_ He carefully picks his swords up and places them on his back, surprised by how easily they fit on his back, before exiting the hut. Looking around to see no one, he closed the door and headed to the volcano's wall, not wanting to deal with the Ta-Koro guard and the whole bridge raising thing, probably wake half the village. Finally, he came to a stop at a wall and looked up.

It was a part of the volcano that the village used as a natural fortification and addition to the wall. Scaling the wall so easily surprises Tahu and nearly causes him to hurl himself over the edge. _'It would seem Tahu's body would have to take some getting used to.'_ He thought. That is where he stayed for most of the day, until the sun was almost centered in the sky.

"_How _the hell am I supposed to act like Tahu?" Tahu muttered to himself outloud, confident no one was around to hear him. "He isn't even my favorite character, that would be Lewa, and how am I supposed to get the Toa to come back together as a team? They couldn't even stop arguing when they thought I was still unconscious. Oh and lets not forget that I'll also have to deceive the entire village of Ta-Koro and the Turaga, who is Tahu's mentor. Aye yi-yi, let's face it people, not gonna happen."

Hearing a whooshing sound causes Tahu to stop his tirade and spin around, his eyes widening in surprise. _'Oh my god, it's him, what am I going to do?'_

"There you are fire-spitter." Toa Lewa Nuva smiles. "You caused sister Gali to have a bad-scare when you quick-sneaked out. Even ice brother is more dark-serious than normal." Deciding he can't run now, Tahu takes the only course of action, and squares his shoulders, hoping to be convincing.

"As you can see brother, I am quite well." _'Wow,'_ Tahu thought. _'I will never get over that voice coming out'v my mouth, or Tahu's mouth, or, oh I better stop now or I'll confuse myself. Oh, now I missed what Lewa was saying, he's looking at me expectantly. Oh well, I'm an expert at keeping a conversation going even if I don't know what the other person is saying.'_

"I'd prefer to stay here." Tahu tried to keep the air Toa from noticing his lapse of attention. Lewa shacks his head.

"Sorry brother, but sister Gali was dark-serious about me seek-finding you and bringing you back to your village even if you make a crash-bang."

'_Ok seriously, I'm gonna need a translator or something to keep up with this guy.'_ Tahu thought, trying to keep the confused look off his mask.

"Well than sister Gali will just have to be disappointed. I'm staying right here." The fire Toa emphasized this point by plopping onto a rock and crossing his arms and legs. Lewa sighs and shacks his head again.

Than I am deep-sorry brother."

'_Ok seriously, does this guy come with sub-titles or something.'_ Tahu started to think, but before he could say or do anything, Lewa tackles and wraps his arms around the red waist.

"What are you doing?" Tahu shouts, but Lewa only smiles and jumps up. Struggling in the green arms, kicking and grunting, Tahu does everything short of biting his brother, but since he was literally facing him, what could the fire Toa do? Bite the green one's mask? Before he could even entertain the idea, they both hit the ground and Tahu looks around. He's back in the village inside the volcano. Looking up, he sees the rim of the volcano way above his head. Lewa had jumped off the cliff and brought them both to the ground.

'_Good thing I didn't see it or realize it. I'm way afraid of heights. The only reason I was able to climb to the rim of the volcano was because the wall wasn't that steep and the rim was wide enough for one of those kikanalo things to tromp on.'_ Tahu thought, trying to decide weather to punch Lewa for doing that stunt, or just glare and stomp back to his hut, whichever event was more 'Tahu' like.

At hearing more people approaching, Tahu pushs Lewa away, puts on his best scowl, praying that this will be his best acting job ever, otherwise one can only imagine this won't end well. The image of Kopaka slicing the fire Toa open like a fish didn't help things either.

"Tahu, there you are!" Gali shouted when she rounded a corner in Ta-Koro and were met by her brothers. She ran up to Tahu and wrapped her arms around him, feeling his body stiffen. Tahu put his arms between them and pushed the Water Toa off him.

"I'm fine Gali." Tahu huffed, crossing his arms and looking very unhappy. "You didn't need to send Lewa after me." Lewa smiled but didn't say anything, not wanting to get in the middle of their argument.

"You were _gone _Tahu!" Gali cried. "You weren't in your bed when we came to check up on you after you've been unconscious for the last few days. Did you expect us not to care?" She seemed to try to get Tahu to understand.

"We? Us? The only one I see who seems to _care _is you Gali, and if this is what it means to be cared for," Tahu gestured toward Gali. "Maybe I'm better left alone." Tahu then stormed off.

"Where are you going?" Gali demanded, following. Tahu whirled around and faced the angry Water Toa.

"Away from you!" He yelled. All this time, the other Toa were watching the two argue. When Tahu reached his hut, he grabbed the door and quickly opened it.

"Tahu, we're not finished here-" Gali started to say, but Tahu slammed the door in her face.

"What? Tahu! Tahu, open this door now!" Gali shouted, banging on the door, but Tahu ignored her.

"Well, he seems back to normal." Pohatu came up from behind her. Gali rounded on him.

"What do you mean by that?" Pohatu sweat dropped, holding his hands up in a placating gesture.

"I'm just saying that if he can argue with you like normal, than he seems to be fine to me." Gali glared at him angrily and returned to banging on Tahu's door. It took a few more tries from the other Toa before Gali calmed down and stopped abusing Tahu's poor door. The others left to talk with the Turaga but she stayed nearby, because she still had a thing or two to talk about with the Fire Toa.

_My POV_

I can hear the Toa walking away, to do something or to go home, I don't know and don't care, but I breath a sigh of relief at their departure. I walk into '_my_'bedroom, and collapse onto the bed. I don't know how long I stayed there, but when I start feeling tired, I decide to take a nap, maybe things will look better in the morning.

I wake up to a light tapping from somewhere. It takes me a moment to realize it's coming from my new home's door. Grumbling and stumbling toward the living room, I rub my eyes and stretch, at least trying to look dignified and presentable, before opening the door. I'm a little surprised at the brightness outside, but then mentally kick myself. Fire village, located in a volcano, of course its bright, duh. Vakama is standing outside, his staff in hand and looking like the respectable leader he is. Blinking and swallowing my bad temper at being woken up, I put on a neutral look.

"Turaga, to what do I owe this pleasure?" I ask sarcastically. Turaga Vakama seemed to smile, at least I guess it's a smile since his eyes crinkled slightly at the edges, I'm not good at guessing facial reactions.

"Toa Tahu," Vakama spoke softly. "May I come in?" On the outside I shrug and let him in, but on the inside I'm quaking in fear. Oh god, I'm not ready for this. I don't know how I'm going to do this.

"I am glad to see you are up. I was beginning to worry you were injured worse than we thought." Vakama speaks, looking around the chair crowded room. I shrug and walk over to some of the chairs, trying to look busy.

"You didn't have to worry. Gali is very good at healing." I mutter, hoping I'm good enough to fool him. Vakama 'hms' and walks around. Please just say something quick and go away.

"I heard about your recent argument with Toa Gali." He points out. I grit my teeth and my hands clench on one of the chairs.

"It was nothing, Turaga. Just Gali overreacting." I try to lie.

"It sounded like something more than just one of you overreacting or not." He observes. I try to think of something that he would believe quickly, but try not to look too panicked at the same time. Oh god, if this is what it's gonna be like with Vakama, I don't wanna even think about the Matoran or the Makuta.

"And what part of our argument sounds different from all the others?" I ask innocently. Vakama chuckles at that.

"You have a point. But I wish you would try to make peace with her, it is your duty as a Toa to uphold the three virtues of Unity, Duty, and Destiny. The first being Unity." I sigh in exasperation at the lecture. Seriously, what have I done in life to deserve being lectured even after death?

"I'll try Turaga." I appease him, looking up at him for the first time. He nods in acceptance. I hope he doesn't see the desperation on my face, or mask or whatever.

"I know being a leader is difficult, Tahu. But it is a responsibility that you must bear." Why does that make my heart twinge? "And part of it is to keep the peace between yourself and the others." Oh give me a break! Keep the peace between that bunch of babies? I couldn't even keep the peace between my little sister and baby brother!

"As you wish wise one." I mutter. Vakama nods and heads for the door, seeming to finally get what he wanted. I escort him out. Before he leaves, he gives me another of those eye crinkle smiles.

"I am glad that you are well Toa Tahu. The Matoran will be glad to hear of your recovery." I grunt and he leaves. Watching him go as I begin to close the door, someone shoves in the way, preventing me from closing it.

"Tahu, we need to talk." Gali levels me with a look. Staring at me from the gap her body has made, keeping my door open. I sigh tiredly. I can't _deal_ with this right now.

"Gali, I'm tired." I mutter, not even bothering to scowl. I think she frowns at me, I'm not really paying attention. I don't even care if I'm acting out of character right now, at this moment, all I want is to crawl into bed, go to sleep, and forget all about my life and this living hell.

"No Tahu! We need to talk. I want to know-" She doesn't seem to get the message, but she finally removes her body from my doorway.

"Gali!" I snap, I just can't handle anymore. "I'm tired. I just can't." Then I shut the door in her shocked face before she could do anything else.

"Tahu! Tahu!" She goes back to beating my door as I make my way to bed and plop face down. I don't care if it's undignified, I'm tired and want to go to bed.

_Normal POV_

"Tahu! Tahu!" Gali shouts, trying to bang down the door to Tahu's hut.

"I do not think you're going to get an answer Toa Gali." A voice says behind her, startling her. Looking back, she sees it's Vakama.

"Turaga! I apologize, I did not mean to-"

"It's alright Gali." Vakama interrupts. "But I do not think you'll get anything more from Tahu now."

"Why's that Turaga?" Gali asked. Vakama shook his head and sighed sadly.

"No matter how much he might want us to believe, he is just as much mortal as all of us." Vakama gave Gali a look, making sure he had her full attention. "He's having a hard time adjusting to his near death." Gali looked like she wanted to say something but Vakama held up his hand. "He will need the help of all the Toa to get past this obstacle, but if you force your concern on him, he will only push you away. If you really wish to help him, ask, do not demand, for him to come to you for help and guidance. Simply be there when he needs you." Gali nodded and gave Tahu's door on last look before leaving. Vakama watched her go before giving Tahu's hut a quick concerned look. "I hope you recover soon Tahu, Mata Nui still needs you."

What Gali and Vakama didn't know was that Tahu could hear what they were saying from his bedroom window.

_My POV_

Great. More responsibility for me. I really wish they hadn't decided to hold their little discussion outside my new home. This is so not what I was hopping for when I kicked the bucket. To any higher power out there, I want a refund on this second life! Damn

Now what?

* * *

**I hope you liked it, I tried to make it good. Please review and tell me what you think, feedback will help me in future chapters**


	3. First Battle

**Hey It's me agian. Sorry I haven't posted in a while. This story is really kicking my tail. No I haven't died and I haven't given up on this story. And I do not Own Bionicle. **

* * *

_My POV_

Hey, it's me again, I've decided that, since I'm pretending to be Tahu, I might as well use his name as my own, at least until I can find a way to get out of his body, so from now on, I'll be known as Tahu. As you probably know, I'm a human who died and came back in the body of Toa Tahu Nuva, having to now protect the Matoran and Mata-Nui, and have to help the Toa with their unity, yadda yadda yadda. Anybody having a '_Drop Dead Diva_' moment? I sure am. If you don't know what the heck I'm talkin about, go back and read the first chapter! Lazy bones.

Anyway, after the disaster my day had been yesterday, I decided to get some air and stretch my legs, so I'm currently exploring the island. Just to be safe from the wrath of Gali, I wanted to leave a note on the table in my hut at Ta-Koro, but I can't write in the Matoran language, so didn't bother and instead told Turaga Vakama that I'd be out, so if someone got pissed with me, that's their problem, 'cause it's not like I didn't tell them. I even went out the gates of Ta-Koro and used their bridge, so everyone knows I'm out to lunch as it were.

Then there's that little problem, eating. Apparently, the inhabitants around here can absorb minerals and nutrition into their skin just by touching what they want for food, and I haven't really gotten the hang of it. I really miss being able to taste anything, I'd even be happy eating my least favorite food, just to taste something. This really sucks.

I have migrated to Le-Wahi now, and it's so weird. I've never seen an actual swamp before. It's pretty cool, reminds me of my backyard after a bad rainstorm, so I'm pretty comfortable walking around without fear of falling on my face or rear-end and getting mud where I'm afraid to look. The trees are nice though. They're soooooo big, they remind me of Sycamores. I'm actually a little frightened being surrounded by these humongous things. Well, not afraid, more like, intimidated. There are other things I'm really afraid of. Heights, needles, very large pissed off animals, confrontation, public speaking, am I the best substitute for Tahu or what?

I'm so screwed.

I can hear the sounds of wildlife around me. It's sorta soothing, at least it's noisy and not deathly quiet. That would mean the shits about to hit the fan. At least where I come from it does. A bush rustles and out pops a Gukko bird. A tree branch wiggles and out pops a monkey like thing. I can hear bird song from up high in the trees. Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better. I'm a big animal person, I have a veritable zoo back home. You can't even take a step without tripping over something fuzzy. I hope my time on this island will be just as peaceful, it'll give me some time to think of how to get the Toa to snap out of it and get back to normal. Then maybe I can tell them I'm not really Tahu. I know, I know, that may just cause more problems in the future. But if I tell them I'm not their leader, when they are close to getting at each other's throats, can it be any worse than what it would be like if I told them later?

…

You see my point?

Oy, what am I gonna do? I've never been much of a leader. I've always preferred to be a follower. I'm good at doing what I'm told, except when it came to my step-dad, but that's a whole 'nother load I don't wanna get into right now. I also never had much initiative. Never did anything on my own unless I was bored or was being spontaneously nice. I have absolutely no idea what to do. Maybe I really should tell them who I am? Oh, if this is what it feels like coming to a great decision, I'm glad I stayed away from politics, no wonder politicians are such pains in the gonads.

_Normal POV_

Deep within the center of Kini-Nui, the Makuta was cursing the Toa and their infernal luck. Well at least he had taken out their leader, he smiled, thinking he no longer had to deal with that infernal Toa of Fire. That was, until he sensed someone approaching the Temple up above. He made his way to the large pool of protodermis in the middle of his hideout and summoned the image of who was above

Tahu Nuva looked around in awe as he made his way into Kini-Nui. It was amazing to see as he gazed at all the statues honoring the Toa and Mata Nui inside a large dome made of stone with pillars and fire surrounding it on the ground. Carvings of masks decorated the walls all around the place. '_Is this the Kini-Nui, the Great Temple I've read so much about? It's so beautiful._' Tahu thought, slowly making his way to the lifesize stone statues.

The nearest one being of Kopaka. He brought up his hand and touched the stone mask, fingering the grooves and scope. '_Hehe, it even has his signature scowl on. Man, he looks like a rocky form of Batman, all he needs is pointy ears, a cape, and a utility belt._' The next statue was of Pohatu. '_Now this guy's mask is weird, with those fins on the sides. I guess it helps when he's running all around the island, wind resistance and stuff._' Next is Onua's and Gali's statues, he completely ignored Lewa's statue, having already had a up close and personal look the other day. Finally, he reached his own statue. '_It's so weird looking at it, knowing that I look exactly like it, that this is now my face._' The statue makes Tahu look very confident and sure of himself.

"I can't even remember a time when I felt those things, how can I pretend to be him? Maybe I should tell the Toa about me, that I'm not Tahu. But what if I just make things worse? Maybe if I talk to the Turaga instead? Maybe they could help." He muttered to himself, fighting with what he was supposed to do. Sighing, he turns and starts making his way back to Ta-Korok, maybe a solution will come to him on the way. '_Oh my kingdom for a release of this angst! Curse you, you freakin' German word!_'

Back within Kini-Nui, Makuta was thoughtful about what Tahu had just said.

"Hm. What could he mean by 'pretending to be him'? Is it possible that this isn't Tahu?" That thought seemed to shock the Makuta before a sinister idea came to him. "I guess that I will have to test this theory."

Toa Tahu ran through the jungle, feeling exhilaration at running full out for no reason or worry. That is until the ground started to shake. It just started out as a small tremor, catching Tahu's attention. He stopped and looked around. Nothing out of the ordinary, until he noticed all the Rahi were gone. Silence surrounded the forest that had, up till a few minutes ago, was nothing but noise. It set Tahu on edge. _'Oh, not good.'_

Elsewhere…

On a cliff overlooking the ocean, Toa Gali sat, meditating. She had been increasingly worried about Tahu, and she didn't understand why. She and him had never been particularly close, but something happened the moment she saw the crabs grab him. She felt extreme fear when she saw him being slowly crushed by the crabs' claws. She felt like her entire being was shattered when she saw him fall limply to the ground, unmoving. And she felt like her entire world had stopped moving between the moments when Onua grabbed him and when he regained consciousness. She decided to try and clear her mind and examine her emotions later. When she finally focused herself, something even more strange happened.

She heard something and opened her eyes, but everything was gone. In front of her stood an endless black nothing. It didn't feel like the Makuta or any kind of illusion. She heard the sound again, like soft footsteps. Turning around, she couldn't describe what she was seeing. It looked like a Rahi, but not a Rahi. A Toa, but not a Toa.

It was shaped like a Toa, but was completely organic. It wore a strange cloth all over it's body, save for the head and arms. It's skin was a light color, similar to Pohatu's coloring on his legs and arms. It's feet were covered in a strange substance she couldn't identify. On it's head, was long, flowing fur of some kind that ended at it's shoulders. On it's face, it wore some kind of metal, that formed two rings over the eyes. Gali couldn't really tell with it's shape and the cloth, but she guessed that whatever this thing was, was female. It laughed when it saw Gali look at it with a confused expression. For several moments, the two of them just stood there, staring at each other.

"Who-What are you?" Gali asked quietly. The Rahi/Toa/Thing just laughed again, cementing Gali's belief that it was female. Suddenly the female thing turned on her heel and ran off. Gali, not knowing why, ran after her. Then all at once, Gali opened her eyes and fell onto the ground. She blinked and looked around herself. She was back on the cliff, over looking the sea.

"What a strange vision." She muttered. "What could it mean?" She tried to ponder it, but couldn't think of why she saw what she saw. "Maybe Turaga Nokama can help." She decided to go back to her village.

Back in the jungle…

The ground underneath Tahu exploded, throwing the Toa of Fire a few feet away. Shaking his head in a daze, he looked up. Climbing out of a whole, was a large black Rahi with huge teeth. It turned dangerous eyes to the fallen Toa, who froze at the sight of such a beast.

_My POV_

Oh

Fuck

I can't believe what's happening to me. First everything's going great, I hadn't had a confrontation with one of the other Toa, I get to see the Kini-Nui, and I even get to have a short run through the jungle. Then suddenly the ground explodes like the forth of July and this huge black thing comes out and wants me as a snack. Or a chew toy. Not sure which I'm preferring right now. I can barely move when that thing looks at me, but when it starts making it's way towards me, you can be sure as heck I'm not stickin around to find out what it wants with me.

_Normal POV_

The Kane-Ra used it's extendable neck to lunge at Tahu, who kicked his feet out on pure instinct, using his legs to keep the Rahi's mouth away from him. The force of the Rahi's attack caused Tahu to slide across the ground, but his legs still on the bull's mouth keep him safe for the moment, calming the Fire Toa's panic. That is, until he hits a tree and can't slide anymore. The Rahi lunged once more, but this time, Tahu was propelled straight up and over onto the Rahi's back.

"Uh-oh." Was all Tahu could say as the thing saw him on it's back and started bucking. Praying to anything that came to mind, he grabbed onto as much of the monster as he could and tried not to fall off, if he fell, he would not survive if the creature trampled on him. Then something caught his eye. The rusted and sickly colored masks covering the creature's eyes. With no time to think, he kicked out at one of the masks, trying to dislodge it, but it only caused the Kane-Ra to buck worse. Kicking harder and faster as hysteria nearly set in, it felt like forever until the mask popped off with a soft 'kink'.

The monster stalled finally and Tahu was able to breath a sigh of relief, but it was short lived as the thing went back to bucking, this time worse. Tahu was thrown up into the air a few times, each time landing back onto the monster and scrabbling for a hold. He then started franticly kicking at the other mask, this time taking much longer and nearly losing hand holds. Finally, after many heart stopping moments, the final mask popped off. Tahu breathed another sigh of relief, the bull finally stopping and staring around, clearly confused. Then it shook itself, dislodging Tahu and throwing him to the ground, turned back into the forest and disappeared, Tahu watching it warily as it went. He then flopped down on the ground and stared up at the sky.

Within the Kini-Nui, Makuta had witnessed everything that happened, a sadistic smirk forming on his mask.

"So, it really isn't him after all. This will be most interesting."

_My POV_

I can't believe I did that. I just did something totally brave and stupid, just like what the real Tahu would do. It's all I can do to not burst out in tears but I do curl up and hug myself. I've never done anything like that in my life. I don't think I could do it again. Maybe I _should _tell someone about me. At least maybe Vakama, then at least I could have someone to help me out with this whole Toa thing, I didn't even think to use my so called 'powers' just now. This stinks.

Damn

Now what?

* * *

**Hoped you liked it. Not my proudest work, but what do you think?**


	4. First Confrontation

**_Hey all. Sorry I haven't uploaded anything in forever, my life was very complicated these past months, and writers block hit me, and I mean hard, but when I sat down and read the reviews all the wonderful people sent me, I was bound and determined to get this chapter out even if it killed me (thankfully I am still here). So I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I have not had it beta'ed so please be gentle in your judgment of it. I do not own anything of Bionicle. _**

* * *

_My POV_

It takes me few hours before I can get my emotions in order. I wonder if anyone has noticed that I've been gone so long.

Maybe they don't and I can sneak back into Ta-Koro?

No?

Well can't blame a girl for trying. I guess I'm gonna hafta face the music sooner or later, so I pick my sorry self up and start to head back home.

Home, sounds real nice right now. Just wish I was back at mine.

_Normal POV_

Tahu ran all the way from Le-Wahi to Ta-Koro without stopping. When he reached the edge of the volcano and waited for the gate to rise, he saw a small, red figure standing outside the walls of the village. When he nearly reached the other side of the lava, he recognized the figure to be Turaga Vakama. 'Oh, not good.' Tahu thought as he reached his Turaga, who gave him a stern look.

"Toa Tahu, where have you been." Tahu inwardly cringed at the Turaga's tone.

"Apologies Turaga, but I-" He tried to say, but Vakama interrupted him.

"Do not give me that, Toa Tahu. You have caused us all to worry about you. That is not permissible especially after your accident not long ago!"

"But Turaga. I am fine." Tahu tried to tell him.

"Fine hm?" He looks sternly at the Toa. "We'll see about that."

'_Uh-oh_' Tahu thought as his Turaga led him inside the village.

Gali was on her way to Ta-Koro to pick up Tahu for the scheduled meeting the Toa had at Kini-Nui. She expected to be met by him and Turaga Vakama at the gate, but no one was there. Trying to figure out what was going on, a Matoran ran up to her and bowed.

"Toa Gali, I am Jaller, Captain of the Ta-Koro guard. We were not expecting you."

"I came for Tahu. Is he not feeling well enough for the meeting?" She asked. Jaller shook his head.

"Well he is fine, the last I saw of him anyway." Jaller told her.

"And that would be when?" She asked, feeling slightly better knowing that at least Tahu was better if one of his villagers saw him.

"Earlier this morning, down below in the volcano with Turaga Vakama." This surprised Gali.

"What would they be doing there?" She asked, as far as she knew, nobody was allowed down there.

"Toa Tahu had gone out earlier and had been gone for a while, Turaga Vakama became worried. When he finally returned, the Turaga was very angry that he has decided to punish Toa Tahu." Gali was surprised that Vakama would punish Tahu so soon after he had been injured, even if he had done something stupid.

"And what, may I ask, is his punishment?" Jaller turned and started to walk toward a hallway in the side of the volcano.

"Come and I will show you." Gali followed the Matoran down to nearly the center of the volcano, in an area where some of the lava flows joined into a pool. That was where she saw Tahu doing push-ups with Turaga Vakama standing off to the side, watching with a serious look on his mask. Jaller left Gali, going off to complete his duties for the day. Gali watched Tahu keep a steady pace in his exercise for a while, sometimes adjusting his arms but kept going, until she approached Vakama.

"Turaga." She greeted. Vakama gave her a quick look and nodded before returning to watching Tahu.

"Toa Gali, to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" Gali watch as Tahu faltered but quickly righted himself and kept on going.

"I came to see how Tahu is doing." They lapsed into silence for a few more minutes.

"As you can see, he is doing well." Gali just nodded, wondering why Tahu was doing push-ups, until Vakama spoke.

"Alright Tahu, that will be enough." Tahu stopped and picked himself up, breathing hard. Vakama turned to Gali and smiled. "He is all your's now." Then he walked away. Gali watched him leave before going over to speak with Tahu.

"I am glad to see you are feeling better brother." Tahu just nodded and tried to control his breathing. "Do you think you feel up to joining the meeting with the others?" Gali asked. Tahu looked confused for a moment before recognition lit in his eyes. Gali wondered if he knew how expressive his eyes had become. Before his accident, he had kept his expressions almost as tightly held as Kopaka, but now, his eyes showed everything.

"Oh. Do you really think it wise to have a meeting now, Gali?" Tahu asked, trying not to sound as tentative as he felt. Gali didn't seem to notice the tone.

"Why do you say that brother? Is there something wrong that you are not telling us?" She asked suspiciously, crossing her arms over her chest. Tahu hastily shook his head, waving a single hand in the air.

"No, not at all, Gali." He looked like he was trying to think of what to say. "I just don't think a meeting with the others is the best thing to do right now." Gali narrowed her eyes at him.

"You are just trying to make excuses." She said. Tahu looked insulted, but before he could say anything, Gali had grabbed his hand and started towing him after her. "Whether you like it or not, we are having this meeting and you are going to tell us what you are hiding." Tahu felt his heart stop. Did she and the others already suspect him? But then why didn't she just confront him about it earlier? Tahu just sighed and resigned himself to whatever fate Mata Nui had in store for him.

'_Whoever is pulling the strings up there, when the Toa get done with me, you and I are going to have a serious talk._' Tahu thought sourly, trying to keep up the act while Gali treated him like her personal puppy until they arrived at Kini-Nui, by then Tahu had reclaimed his arm.

The rest of the Toa had already arrived except for Lewa. Tahu looked around for the air spirit, and almost voiced his question of where the green Toa could be, but was interrupted by Kopaka.

"Let's get this meeting underway." He growled. Tahu blinked once. He knew Kopaka was short tempered for an Ice Toa, but to actually growl had to be a new one.

"Yes let's hurry because Mata-Nui knows the great Ice Toa has much to do while he's brooding on Mt. Ihu." Gali chimed in, her tone sarcastic and condescending. Both

openly scowling at the other. Pohatu and Onua both shared a look before turning to stare at Tahu. The Fire Toa grimaced before breathing a sigh of resignation, he had been trying to psyche himself up for a confrontation like this but felt his courage and self-confidence waning in the presence of the two hostile beings. He took a step forward but before he could say anything,

"Hello-Greetings Toa-brothers and sister!" Lewa greeted them all boisterously. Every head turned to see Lewa jump from the treetops and land in the clearing, his hand held up in greeting and a big smile on his mask. Kopaka and Gali both scowled at him before resuming their glaring match with each other.

"Greetings brother." Pohatu happily greeted the younger Toa, happy to get away from the tense atmosphere the Ice and Water Toa were giving off. Onua nodded his greeting, but kept an eye on the two hostile Toa. Tahu just sighed and held his head like he had a headache.

"What's bad-wrong brothers?" Lewa asked, his mask taking on a clueless look that Tahu found very cute, but kept it to himself.

"Oh nothing much, just Gali being impossible and Kopaka being….well Kopaka." The fire Toa answered with a shrug. The rest of the group were surprised that the comment didn't even seem to register with the still glaring brother and sister. Really it was getting ridiculous, if they were anymore stone-faced, Tahu would fear they had turned into statues.

"Oh that is not nice-good for Toa- Brother and sister to be dark-serious with each other." Lewa stated and marched right up to them, ignoring Pohatu and Onua's attempts to keep him away, they had a feeling Gali and Kopaka didn't want to be interrupted right now. "Stop being mean-serious with each other." Lewa practically ordered the two of them, gaining their attention via deadly looks from both. "We should all be feeling happy-cheer, because Toa-brother Tahu is feeling alright-fine now and the Makuta defeated. Happy-smile." Tahu was impressed at how positive Lewa seemed to be. He wished he had some of that optimism. But it seemed Kopaka and Gali didn't share the same feeling.

"Why don't you just stay out of this Lewa. It doesn't concern you at all." Gali snapped.

"You have no right to say anything to us since you're of no help at all." Kopaka sneered. Lewa took a few steps back, hurt visible on his mask. Pohatu and Onua both stepped between Lewa and the older Toa.

"Hey that's going _too_ far!" Pohatu shouted.

"You both have no right to say things like that to him." Onua's deep voice rumbled, belaying his anger at the two's mistreatment of the Air Toa. All throughout this exchange Tahu himself was becoming more and more angry.

"So what?" Kopaka snarled. "It's true. He had never been of any help to any of us." Lewa shrunk more into himself as Kopaka's words cut into him. "He was the first to get infected by the Makuta and tried to enslave the Matoran, he got himself infected by the Bohrok and the Krana, he was practically useless in the fight with the Bahrag. Truly what good is he to us? Do we really need a Toa of Air who is so useless?" Lewa couldn't take hearing the harsh words anymore and took off into the woods. None of the others saw accept Tahu, the tears that rolled down from lime colored eyes. At the sight of the heartbroken Toa, something inside Tahu snapped.

"See what you've done now?" Gali raised her voice to Kopaka.

"Why are you so angry, you were not one of the ones sticking up for him." Kopaka sneered. Pohatu and Onua bristled at the Ice Toa's tone, but became confused when Tahu calmly walked between them toward the squabbling duo, as if on autopilot.

"Kopaka, you need to think before you speak!" Gali yelled.

"Any you need to-" Kopaka was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Tahu with a very livid expression on his mask. The fire Toa's hand was brought up so fast that the icy one couldn't react fast enough to dodge, so he just braced himself for the punch.

_SLAP_

Everyone's eyes widened, even Kopaka's, as they watch Tahu, his hand still held up from slapping Kopaka across the mask, that was the last thing they expected from the volatile fire spirit. Slowly, he glared fiercely at Gali, conveying how much anger he held at that moment through his eyes, before turning and running off into the woods where Lewa disappeared to. He did not care if the others followed or what they thought now, all that mattered was making sure Lewa was alright.

_My POV_

I know what you're all probably wondering about, that little display earlier. I know I know, I was all uppity about trying to keep my cover or just telling people and getting it over with. But that, what Kopaka did and seeing Lewa cry, I just reacted. I was weak and mousy in my previous life and that way of thinking is still with me now, but I just can't stand the sight of someone bullying another, especially if that someone was just trying to help, like Lewa was trying to do. No body deserves what Lewa just went through and I'll be damned to the seventh circle of Hell before I let him suffer more. I don't care what the idiots back there think now or what they do, I just need to find Lewa, the poor thing is probably huddled somewhere in tears, he at least needs someone to cry to.

The sound of sniffing catches my ears and I stop. Looking around, I'm in a part of the jungle of Le-Wahi, but the trees aren't as closed in as they are in most parts, though it was still hard to find Lewa, he was huddled up against one of the larger trees, surrounded by bushes. I had to follow the sounds he was making to find him, but when I did, I wished I had done more to the icy bastard than just slap his mask. I guess he heard me coming, 'cause when I clear the bushes to get closer to him, his head shot up and he stared at me as if I was going to attack him or something.

"Hey," I say, my voice still slightly rough. "Are you ok?"

_Normal POV_

"Hey, are you ok?" Tahu asked, surprising Lewa with how caring the fire Toa's voice sounded. The green Toa just sniffed and nodded his head, trying to dry his eyes. Tahu would have taken him for his word if he hadn't heard what Kopaka said, he knew no one could be alright so soon after hearing all that crap. So frowning, he stepped closer and kneeled next to his brother.

"Hey," He said softy, getting Lewa's attention again by placing his hand on the younger's shoulder. "Don't let what he said get to you. He was being a real jerk." Lewa frowned and turned away.

"It still makes what he speak-told true." The younger muttered. Tahu placed his other hand on Lewa's mask and brought his face back towards him.

"No it doesn't. He had no right, _No_ right, to say any of that. You're strong Lewa." Lewa scoffed and pulled himself up, Tahu following.

"Right, if I was strong then how come all that Kopaka said-spoke happened." Tahu frowned but tried to keep his temper in check, he wasn't angry at Lewa, but at the fact he didn't think much of himself.

"That was all bad luck. All that happened to you could've easily happened to any of us. Me, Gali, Pohatu, Kopaka especially and he knows it. Earlier he was angry and lashed out at you, you shouldn't let all what he says get to you, I don't." Lewa turned to look at Tahu with narrowed eyes.

"No, what Brother Kopaka said-spoke was all true! I let all that evil-bad things to happen because I wasn't strong enough! I-" Lewa's rant was cut off by something every surprising, Tahu was hugging him. The red Toa had come up to Lewa as he started to yell and wrapped his long arms around the smaller green form and held on tightly.

"Don't let all that stuff bother you Lewa. You are strong, stronger than all of us." Tahu said gently, letting his mask rest on Lewa's shoulder.

"Than why all the bad-evil stuff that happened, happened to me?" Lewa asked, his voice husky with restrained emotions.

"Like I said, bad luck." Tahu answered, not releasing his hold on the Air Toa for fear he would just fly away. "It could've happened to _any_ of us."

"But I'm not-" Lewa started to say, but Tahu released his hold on Lewa, but kept his hands on his arms.

"Don't you dare say you're not strong enough! You _are_ strong Lewa. Do you think any of us could have gone through half of what you suffered through and still have the ability to smile and see the good in the world? I know I wouldn't. Gali and Onua would stay huddled up in their villages, Pohatu would stop playing Kolhii, and Kopaka wouldn't come down from his mountain even if the whole thing thawed. You on the other hand," Here Tahu calmed down and lowered his voice so that Lewa had to strain to hear what was said.

"You still smile, you still get up everyday to go flying, you still see all the good in the world and refuse to let that bad hold you down. I envy you Lewa." At that confession, Lewa's eyes widened. "The way I see things, you are just as strong as Onua and Pohatu if not stronger, because you still let everyone see your true self, flaws and all, and without you I think the Toa Nuva would have lost sight of everything a long time ago, because your our heart Lewa, the heart of the Toa. So don't think so little of yourself Lewa, you are important to the Team, Mata-Nui chose you for a reason, remember that." Lewa looked into Tahu's eyes and saw all the sincerity in them that he heard in the Fire Toa's voice. He couldn't stop himself, he wrapped his arms around his fire brother and let all the grief and sadness he had held in come out. He was grateful when Tahu wrapped his arms around him again and just held him.

_My POV_

After what felt like hours, but was only a few minutes, Lewa's crying lessened to small hiccups.

"Come on, I'll take you back to Le-Koro." I offered, I had absolutely no Idea exactly where it is, but there is no way I'm leaving him alone right now. Lewa shook his head, surprising me.

"No, let's get back to the meeting." He said with a sigh.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "You don't have to go back if you don't want to." He nodded his head and gave me a watery smile.

"Yes I am ok-fine. Let's go back." I nod in uncertainty.

"Alright. But remember, don't let what any of them say get to you, and you can leave whenever you want." It would be better if he just went home, but if he want's to go back and face those jerk offs, then I'll let him. But the moment Kopaka opens his mouth with something nasty dancing on his tongue, then secret be damned I'm going to rip his tongue out and stuff it so far up his rear end, not even Mata-Nui and Makuta could get it out.

When we return, I'm surprised everyone is still there. Guess our departure wasn't enough to warrant a 'Meeting adjourned' or some other crap like that. Can you tell I'm still mad? Good. Kopaka is still where I left him, and I swear that little red area on his mask doesn't fill me with a small sense of sadistic glee, no. I fills me with _a lot_ of sadistic glee.

Pohatu and Onua greet Lewa with concern and relief when they see him. I'm not as mad at those two, since they did actively stand up for Lewa, I'm mad at Kopaka for hurting Lewa as well as Gali and myself for letting Lewa get hurt in the first place.

"Now that the entertainment part of the meeting is over," I say with all the sarcasm and disdain I have. "Let's get this over with, or does anyone else feel like taking a cheap shot at someone?" Gali and Pohatu both flinch at my tone, but I don't care, I'm focusing all my attention at the walking snowflake with an attitude. They all gather around in a circle, I stand close to Lewa, who shoots me a small smile, and let Gali start, since she seems more in a talking mood than any of us. She reports nothing major happened around Ga-Koro and passes it off to Onua, then it's Kopaka, then Pohatu. All the same.

"What has happened around your area Brother?" Pohatu asks me. I shrug.

"Nothing." I leave it at that, not really in the mood. Everyone shares a look between them but don't say anything to me. Lewa is more hesitant at first, but I give him a small nod of encouragement, and he seems to come out of his shell as he starts to liven up and his report is a lot more detailed, but basically nothing happened in Le-Koro worth mentioning, but I'm just glad he seems fine now.

"Well if that's all, I think this meetings done." I say, my anger having calmed down now. Everyone nods. Lewa smiles at me once more before taking out his air katana.

"I must wind-fly brothers and sister, Turaga Matau is expecting me soon." We all nod, except for Kopaka, and he goes off. Good, now I can talk to the others.

"Hold up!" I call as they are all getting ready to leave.

"What is it Tahu?" Gali asks. I take a deep breath as they all look at me.

"I know I'm not one to say things like this, but," I sigh as they all continue to look at me, most with concern. "Whatever is problem you all seem to have, GET OVER IT!" I shout at the top of my lungs, scaring all of them, even Kopaka takes a step back.

"Tahu? I-"

"NO! You listen to me right now, all of you!" I glance at Kopaka to make sure he is listening. "I don't care what has all of you acting like complete idiots and I don't care, what you did earlier showed that there is something wrong and it needs to stop. You will all get over it or so help me I will tie you all up and let the Turaga beat some sense into you with their staffs, GOT IT!" I glare at all of them, taking their stunned silence as my chance to leave without worrying about awkward questions.

Well hopefully that will get their heads out of their collective asses and back into their whole unity, duty, destiny schpeel. But as I continue back to Ta-Koro, I begin to doubt that. What if I just made things worse? What if they suspect something is majorly wrong with _me_? What if they figure out I'm not Tahu and have now ruined their unity completely?

Damn

Now what?

* * *

_**For some of you who think Tahu is OOC, there's a reason for that, and if you would read the previous chapters, you will find out why. Thank you for reading this chapter, and if any of you can think of something for this story, I'd ****really ****appreciate it. I have hit a small wall for this story, I know what I want for it, but I can't seem to think of things to happen in the middle, and I need some Ideas, so if someone can throw me a situation or a thought of something to help keep this story moving forward, I'd be forever in your debt. Thanks! ;)**_


End file.
